


Making Peace

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have come to terms with Severus' Death Eater past. But now there's one more person Severus needs to face, and it may be the most difficult conversation yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace

Humming an unnamed melody, Harry set the tray of almond biscuits, Olive’s favourites, on the counter. She’d been a bit out of sorts lately, and Harry wanted to cheer her up. He and Severus had decided to cut back their hours at work for the next couple of weeks so they could be with Olive after school instead of her spending the afternoons at the Burrow, and they were also in the midst of planning a surprise weekend holiday. But in the meantime, some biscuits and extra hugs from her fathers would have to suffice. 

“You never bake for me when I’m in a mood.”

Harry turned and smiled at Severus. “That’s because I’d never leave the kitchen,” he teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Besides, I like to think I bolster your spirits in another, far more mutually enjoyable way.” 

“That you do,” Severus smirked. “For which I am very grateful.”

Harry was just about to give Severus a proper demonstration of how gifted he was at _bolstering_ when he heard the front door click open. “Ah, Olive’s here,” he said. “Mind getting out some plates and glasses of milk?”

Harry hurried to meet Olive, who was already grimacing through her exuberant goodbye kiss from Molly. Apparently Molly had picked up on Olive’s odd mood as well and was determined to shower even more love upon her. Harry couldn’t quite tell if Olive appreciated it. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said once Molly had left, and kneeled down to give Olive a hug. “I’ve a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” she asked. She didn’t look like she’d been crying today, which was a vast improvement over yesterday.

“I made biscuits,” Harry said, standing up and taking her hand. “Fresh out of the oven. _And_ Papa came home from work early, just so he could see you.”

She stopped in her tracks. “Papa?”

“Yes, Papa,” Harry grinned, tugging her along to the kitchen. “Come on, now.”

“Hello, Miss Olive,” Severus said. “Would you like to start with two biscuits?”

Olive’s gaze was glued to Severus’ arm, which was stretched out to reach the plates stored in the cabinet. His sleeve had slid up his elbow, revealing the faded Dark Mark. Olive’s jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears.

Severus glanced over at Harry, his eyes narrowed. It was only when Harry gestured at his own arm that Olive’s reaction seemed to register in his mind. He hurriedly adjusted his sleeve. “Olive, are you all right?”

Choking back a sob, Olive turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

“Damn it,” Harry muttered. “I was hoping that wasn’t it.”

“She’s only six,” Severus said, wiping a hand over his face. “I thought we’d at least have a few more years before we had to explain my… history.”

“Kids can be cruel,” Harry said. “And we did know that would be the risk of sending her to a magical primary school. Somebody was going to bring up our pasts sooner or later.”

“I suppose we can’t transfer her to the Muggle school around the corner?”

“The damage has been done, I’m afraid,” Harry replied.

Severus sighed. Deep lines, lines that had diminished greatly in recent years, reappeared in face, making him appear older and far more tired than Harry was used to. He rubbed his temples. “This is somehow more daunting than facing the Wizengamot.”

“Hey,” Harry said, hurrying to wrap his arms around his waist. Severus clung to him, his head buried in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Olive loves you. She’s just had a shock and doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

“Neither do I,” Severus muttered.

“All children learn their parents aren’t perfect eventually,” Harry said. “She’ll recover just fine.”

“Most children don’t have a former Death Eater as a father,” Severus said. He froze. “What if she asks if I murdered anyone?”

“Well, I think she’d understand that was under Dumbledore’s orders,” Harry said.

“But the potions I’ve created,” Severus continued. “The spells…”

“I don’t think you need to get into that right now,” Harry said. “You’re right; she’s only six. All she needs to hear is that her papa isn’t a monster.” When Severus didn’t say anything for a long moment, Harry lifted his chin until his eyes met his own. “And he _isn’t_ ,” Harry said emphatically. 

Severus didn’t smile, but his eyes looked a little less bleak. “Where would I be without you?”

Harry pressed his lips to Severus’. “Fortunately you’ll never have to find out.”

Severus squeezed Harry one final time before releasing him. “I suppose it’s time to face her.”

“I can talk to her if you want,” Harry said. “Or we could do it together.”

Severus shook his head. “No. I should do this on my own.”

“I could stand just outside the door,” Harry offered. “Moral support?”

“If it would make you feel better,” Severus said. His tone was nonchalant, but Harry knew better.

“It would,” Harry said, and took his hand. “Come on.”

~*~

They could still hear Olive crying through her door when they reached her room. Severus stiffened, but still looked determined.

“Are you sure you want to go in alone?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded. “I’ve faced mobs of vengeful wizards. I can certainly handle my own daughter.” Heaving a deep breath, he opened the door.

From his spot in the doorframe, Harry watched as Severus approached Olive, who was sprawled across her bed, her faced buried in her plush owl. She started when Severus placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hello, Miss Olive,” Severus said quietly. “Might I have a word?”

She sniffed and sat up to face him. Her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes still filled with tears. She hiccupped. 

“You’re upset,” Severus said. “May I ask why?”

Olive frowned, clutching her owl even more tightly. 

“Is school troubling you?”

She paused, then shook her head.

“Is it something your daddy or I did?”

No response.

“Olive, you know I love you very much and you can tell me anything.”

“Morgana said you’re a Death Eater!” Olive exclaimed, throwing her owl at the wall. “And then Julius said you’re a coward and the only reason you’re still alive is because of Daddy.”

Harry’s heart clenched. He wanted more than anything to be in Olive’s room to be able to hold his husband’s hand and comfort his little girl, but he knew this was a battle Severus wanted to face on his own. He knew it had to kill him to hear his daughter say those terrible words that had haunted him all these years.

Severus’ expression, however, was mild. “And what did you say?”

“I said they were dirty liars!” Olive said, indignant. 

Harry snorted. Olive always resembled Severus when she was angry.

“But then I saw the mark on your arm,” Olive continued. “You always try to keep it covered up. And Morgana said only Death Eaters have that mark.” She paused. “So are you? A Death Eater?”

Severus sighed. “May I sit down?” Olive nodded, and Severus took a seat beside her. “I’m afraid some of what your friends say is true.”

“They’re not my friends!” Olive said.

“I apologise,” Severus said. “However, some of their points were accurate.”

Olive whimpered, and Harry could tell she was once again on the verge of tears. “Papa?”

“Let me explain,” Severus said. “ _Accio photo album._ ”

Harry ducked out of the way as the album came soaring into the room. Curious, he peeked his head further into the room. With her back turned, Olive couldn’t see him, but Severus caught his eye and gave him a small nod.

“This is me when I was just about your age,” Severus said. “With your grandmother.”

Harry couldn’t see the photograph, but he knew exactly which one they were looking at. He had studied it often enough himself. It was hard for him to tear his gaze away from his husband and his mother as smiling children, both entirely blissful and carefree as they played on a swing set together.

“She was your best friend,” Olive said, cuddling a little closer to Severus. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You look happy.”

“Indeed.” He flipped the page. 

“And that’s you and Daddy,” Olive said. 

“Yes,” Severus said. “That picture was taken at the very beginning of our relationship.”

“I like that picture,” Olive said. 

“As do I,” Severus agreed. “But have you wondered why there are no pictures of me as a teenager or as a young adult?”

“You lost them?” Olive asked.

Severus snorted. “You could say that. No, Olive. It’s because I was a very unhappy man for many years. I lost my best friend, you see, and began associating with people who didn’t have my best interests at heart. And at the same time, I was desperate to prove myself. I’m afraid it was a toxic combination.”

“Like an explosion?”

“Just as dangerous, though not as abrupt,” Severus said. “Olive, I was a Death Eater. I can make no excuses for it. I did terrible things, things I hope you never learn about.” 

“But you don’t do those things anymore,” Olive said. 

“No,” Severus said. “I saw the error of my ways, and I did everything I could to make amends. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough.”

It took all of Harry’s willpower not to rush into the room to hold Severus. He looked so tired, weighed down once again by his past. Harry only hoped this conversation didn’t leave him in a dark mood. He was all too familiar with those. 

Olive touched Severus’ hand. “Papa?”

He sighed. “I digress. Olive, I spent many years a very unhappy man. The guilt was… crushing. I found it difficult to live with myself.”

“But you got better?” Olive asked. “You’re not sad anymore.”

“No, I’m not,” Severus said. “That’s why the next photograph in the album is me with your daddy. He’s the one who brought joy back into my life. Joy, and hope for a better future, and love. All things I never thought I’d experience again in my lifetime.” He kissed the top of Olive’s head. “And that’s why we gave you your name. The olive branch is a sign of peace, and that’s what I finally have with you and your daddy.”

“He loves you,” Olive said, turning the page. Harry knew she was likely looking at one of the many photographs of Severus and him in the album; Severus had grown remarkable lenient about cameras in recent years, and now Harry believed he understood why.

“Yes,” Severus said. He glanced up briefly to look at Harry, but then returned his attention to Olive. “So when Julius told you Daddy is the reason I’m still alive, he’s quite right. Your daddy loves me, and he made me better. I very much doubt I’d still be here without him.”

Olive crawled into Severus’ lap. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Severus swallowed deeply and pulled Olive close to him. His fingers ran through Olive’s long black hair. “As am I.”

Tears beginning to cloud his vision, Harry quietly turned on his heel and left his husband and daughter alone to comfort each other.

~*~

Harry took a long sip of his tea and glanced out the window. It was already starting to grow dark, and he hadn’t heard a peep from Severus or Olive. He’d thought Severus seemed to have a good handle on the situation, but he might have to go up and check on them if he didn’t hear from them soon. 

Strong arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, and he felt Severus lips brush against his cheek. “Hey,” he said, smiling. “I was starting to get worried.”

“There’s no need to worry. I told you I’d be fine,” Severus said, sounding very much like his old self.

Harry set down his tea and turned so he could see Severus’ face. “Where’s Olive?”

“Fell asleep. I’m afraid the tears wore her out. The almond biscuits may have to wait for another day.”

“Or she’ll wake up in the middle of the night and sneak downstairs to eat a dozen all on her own,” Harry said. He brushed Severus’ hair back from his face. “How are you doing?”

“She took it well,” Severus said. “About as well as I could have hoped.”

“You were honest and told her everything she needs to know,” Harry said. “It was perfect.”

Severus nodded. “I confess she doesn’t ask more questions as she grows older. That was… immensely difficult.” 

“I know,” Harry said. He pulled Severus town for a lingering, tender kiss. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Severus said quietly. 

Something in Severus’ tone told Harry he wasn’t only referring to the actions of tonight. “Severus, you know I loved you from the very beginning. You didn’t need any saving in my eyes.”

“Nevertheless, you did, and I’m grateful. I should tell you so more often, not only through half-closed doors when I’m trying to convince our daughter I’m not a monster.”

“You love me, every day,” Harry said. “That’s all the thanks I need.” 

Severus kissed Harry’s scar. “You’re a rather remarkable man, Harry Potter.”

“Yeah?” Harry reached for Severus’ hand and tugged him gently out of the kitchen. “Why don’t we take advantage of Olive’s early bedtime and I can show you just how remarkable I am? I’d say you’ve earned it.”

“You’ll hear no protests from me,” Severus said, and followed Harry up the stairs. 

And afterwards, when they were sated and sweaty and nestled in each other’s arms, Harry held Severus even closer than usual. They had come a long way, he and Severus. But no matter what his husband said, Harry knew Severus wasn’t the only one who found new life in their relationship. Severus had brought Harry a sense of purpose in life, a dream of a better tomorrow. 

A dream that came true. 

They had made their own peace.

Together.


End file.
